1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible three dimensional structure which is assembled from substantially flat flexible pieces. The structure has utility as a table top or hanging ornament or general support rack. The pieces interfit to form a base, a central upright post member, and a collapsible one piece covering which is mounted to and expanded over the central upright post and base to form an overall conical framework. The framework may serve as a general utility support rack or may be decorated or otherwise embellished to function as an ornament. One of the primary advantages of the invention is the provision of a three dimensionally stable structure which may be formed entirely from substantially flat elements which are adapted for convenient storing or packaging. A collapsible and expandable cover member for the upright post may be made from a single piece of material such as medium soft durable plastic molded into concentric rings connected by flexible connector members.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, many attempts have been made to provide artificial Christmas trees and the like and other ornamental objects as well as various types of display or support racks which are assembled from precut or preformed parts. Most such attempts have resulted in either complex and cumbersome devices or rather unattractive and oversimplified structures which lack true three dimensional shape and/or structural stability for the purpose intended. Another drawback of the prior art devices such as artificial Christmas trees or ornaments of various types is the use of component members which are either too bulky for safe packaging or which are so complex and fragile that they are easily broken and relatively expensive to manufacture. The features of easy assembling, packaging and storing from season to season is very important in such items.